


拆开来看

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	拆开来看

一、  
让我来拆开试试看，白石麻衣想，我是怎样用了半年的时间，从简单的好奇变成现在这样的心情的。

白石看见西野的时候天正飘着雪，圣诞前一天，所有的邻居都忙着打理院子，装扮圣诞树。  
这个时候她看见隔壁那间空了好久的公寓被打开，然后是搬家公司的卡车开过来。  
怎么会选择在这种时候搬家过来？当时白石好奇地怀着这样的心情，站在院子里张望着。  
卡车里意外地只有很少的东西，空荡荡的车厢和堆在车厢角落里的一个小行李箱映入眼睛时，白石有了一种虚幻感。  
随即开过来的车，让白石的这种感觉更甚。  
灰色的路面呈现出一种湿冷的钝重感，白石在这个时候看见车门打开，随即走下来的人。  
是一副少女模样的人，穿着长度到小腿的白色大衣，面部的线条很柔和，但却没有任何表情。她一下车便撑开了手里黑色的伞，在抬眼望了望天空，发觉雪不知在什么时候已经停了之后，又将伞收拢了回来，一手握着伞柄，朝着公寓走去。  
白石转过脸去，同隔壁的高山对望了一眼。  
好奇怪的人。  
高山扬了扬眉，对着白石点了点头。彼此心照不宣。  
人数足以围成一圈的搬家公司员工似乎是面对那孤零零的一个箱子有些尴尬，几个人互相看了一圈，最终才有一个人伸手去拎起了那箱子。拎起箱子的那个人脸上的神情登时有些奇怪，有一种脱离了奇怪氛围的解脱、有一种只拎一个箱子的不好意思、更多的是对于这趟出动了好几个兄弟的荒谬出工的好笑。  
白石望着搬家公司的人跟在那个少女后面，两人一前一后地朝着门口走去。  
少女下来的那辆车，驾驶座旁的车门打开，随即又下来了一个穿着西装的人，那人脸上的神情阴郁，眉心间堆叠起一重皱纹来。  
那人远远地跟在后面，也朝着白石隔壁的公寓走去。  
应该是那女孩的父亲吧，白石在心里这么揣测着。  
但是……当那个男人走到公寓门口的台阶前时，白石听到了音调有些高的声音——“你不要进来！”  
那男人闻言顿了足，就站在原地，不动了。  
“你走吧。这边差不多可以了。”白石随即听到那少女这么说着的话语。  
“七濑一个人……真的可以？”那男人的声音压得极低。  
那少女不再回应，转过身去，将搬家工人和那男人，一同关在门外。  
“砰”地一声，门页与门框咬合的声音干脆利落，搬家工人们纷纷回到车上，发动了车子，扬长去了。隔壁的高山似乎也觉得没什么可看的了，再加上中间隔着白石一家，她几乎连对话都听不到，于是高山也转了身，回到屋子里帮母亲装饰圣诞树了。  
剩下白石一个人，站在原处呆愣了一会儿，试图推测出那西装男人和那个少女，究竟是怎样的关系。  
一开始的“父女”关系被她推翻了，白石微微将视线上扬，好更加聚精会神地推测两人之间的关系。  
但她的思绪很快地被打断了。  
“打扰一下”的声音响起时，白石回过神来，微微正了正神色。  
面前站着那位西装男人。  
他将手里的一个厚厚的信封举在自己和白石的中间，随即说明了来意。  
“那孩子……我的女儿，”西装男人是这么说的：“她执意要一个人住，但还是希望，如果可以的话，姑娘你能帮我照顾一下她。”  
白石听到那人这么说了之后，才反应过来，那个厚厚的信封应该是装着钱，是给自己的。  
白石微微皱了皱眉，视线重又投向隔壁的公寓。  
那位面无表情的少女站在窗前，面无表情地望着自己和西装男人。  
白石想了一想，伸手接过了那个信封。  
“好的。”她脸上挤出拘谨的笑容来：“那么您的女儿，她叫什么名字呢？”

在圣诞前夜，白石麻衣第一次敲响了西野七濑的房门，想要邀请她来自己家一起过圣诞。  
西野将门打开了一些，从中探出头来，语气冷淡地问着要做什么？  
白石脸上露出了笑容来：“西野桑要不要来我家过圣诞？我们家有圣诞树喔。”  
也不过是基于目睹了西野的行李之后的推测，白石觉得西野没有空布置圣诞树而已。  
但西野皱了皱眉，回答了不必，便关上了门。  
白石愣在原地，原本已经组织好了的“因为您的父亲嘱托我要照顾您”便也没来得及说出口。  
但白石刚刚转身，便听到身后传来开门的声音。于是白石迅速地转过身去。  
还是西野，她仍然是刚刚将脑袋探出来：“还有，我看到我的父亲给您钱了，大概是在拜托你照顾我。不过不必了，钱你拿着，但不用管我。”  
这么说完了之后，西野再次毫不容情地关上了门。  
白石站在原地，不知道该说什么才好。  
但是，这女孩是什么来历？她跟父亲的关系怎样？她为什么要一个人住在这里？  
诸如此类的问题，却纷纷在白石心底扎了根。  
很好奇。

是在开学了之后逐渐走近的。  
西野转学到了自己和小実所在的学校，上学的点集中在一起，三人常常碰头，天性活泼的白石和高山，自然而然地一再同西野搭话，于是就这么叽叽喳喳了一路。  
大多数的时候，都是白石和高山说，西野听。但白石觉得，西野那张毫无表情的脸，搭配着一直紧盯着地面的眼神，实在是无从判断她到底有没有在听自己和小実说了些什么。  
恐怕她什么都没听吧。白石有时候会这么想。

一开始她以为西野像是漫画里说的那些孩子一样，有着自闭或者是抑郁的倾向，离群索居，伤心到极处的时候甚至会选择伤害自己。  
但过了一段时间，却什么都没有发生。西野转学过来，如同是一片树叶飘落在水面上那般地悄无声息，听不到任何的传闻。  
学校的测试放过几次榜，白石有着重地观察过西野的，不上不下，是散落在人群中便无从注意到的中等水平。  
简直是个隐匿自我的高手。白石有时候忍不住想要这么吐槽。

于是慢慢地，白石开始邀请西野去逛商场或者看电影。  
西野不会拒绝，但也极少出声，更不会主动去买些什么东西。  
电影也是看过的，恐怖的、温馨的、煽情的，在以白石和西野的年龄能够被允许购买的范围内，白石选择了能够选择的所有类型的片子，但西野每次都是那样一动不动地坐在椅子上，双眼紧紧盯着大屏幕，一桶爆米花到了结束也还是一整桶，堆叠出桶口的那些爆米花上的糖浆，在放映完毕之后亮起的灯光下，有气无力地闪烁着微光。  
但白石还是觉得西野是喜欢看电影的。  
因为每次白石为去哪里玩而发愁的时候，西野都会低低地“嗯”上一声，随即提议：“去看电影吧。”

除了电影，西野好像还喜欢些奇怪的东西。  
比如冷冰冰又直觉很粘腻的爬虫类。  
西野在看到爬虫馆的时候，毫不犹豫地走了进去。  
白石犹犹豫豫地站在店门口，心理斗争着要不要跟着进去，最终也只从门口前进了没几步，随即尖叫着跑了出去，站在店外等西野。  
只是——她从爬虫馆的玻璃墙外，看见西野在触碰到看起来似乎很恐怖的变色龙时，脸上露出了微笑。  
白石在一晃神还以为自己出现了幻觉，但随后她看见西野在面对黑色的宠物蛇时，脸上重又绽开的笑容来。  
那似乎是她第一次看到西野在笑。  
西野露出了白白的牙齿，嘴角小幅度地、拘谨地扬起来。  
直击心脏的感觉。  
于是那之后，尽管战战兢兢，但白石陪同西野去爬虫馆的次数，也逐渐多了起来。

“你要不要邀请我去你家？”在某次逛街结束后，白石笑着这么问西野。  
其实是不抱什么希望的，白石知道西野是个多么缄默的人。  
但出乎意料地，西野定定地望着地面，过了一会儿，居然小幅度地点了点头。  
西野家跟白石设想的差不多，空荡荡的房间，摆放着极为简单的几样家具。  
也是，西野搬过来的时候，只有那么小的一个行李箱。她的家里，又能有多少东西呢？白石这么想着。  
但白石还是很在意一件事情——西野的房间钥匙，在外出的时候，似乎就藏在门口的地毯下。  
都什么年代了，要不要这么随意啊，尤其还是个女孩子。  
白石在去西野家做客的那短暂的时间里，心底无数次地吐槽着这一点。  
临了，要回家去了的时候，她还是跟西野絮絮叨叨地吐槽了这一点，随后拿走了那枚钥匙——  
“我去再打一把，七濑如果觉得出门带钥匙太过麻烦的话就不要带了，我拿着就好，但钥匙，可是绝对绝对不能简简单单地放在门口的地毯下哦。”  
白石将那枚钥匙攥在手心，有些紧张地盯着西野，决定等西野一说出反对的话语来便搬出“你父亲拜托了我来照顾你”这样的借口来反驳西野。  
但出乎意料地，西野盯着白石看了一会儿，嘴角露出了笑意来，摇了摇头但也没有再拒绝。  
自那以后白石拥有了西野房间的钥匙。

有时候白石自己也搞不清楚，西野父亲给自己的那叠钱，从冬季到盛夏，她原封不动地放着。母亲给的零用钱很多，白石从不缺钱。  
就算是答应帮忙照顾也好，但仅仅是确定了西野人身安全不是已经足够，为什么要这么有意无意地黏着西野？  
好奇，超出普通意义上的好奇。  
想知道西野的过去，想知道她为什么选择一个人住，更想知道，为什么她跟父亲的关系看上去那么差，她的母亲呢？  
为什么会对西野这么好奇？为什么总是有一大堆问题想要问她却又最终什么都没说？为什么想要一直一直地待在她身边，有时候甚至连小実的陪同也介意起来？  
是因为西野在爬虫馆的时候，无意中露出的那个笑容么？

还是去爬虫馆，白石在那之前跟高山说过了，因为是要去为西野写生收集素材，所以如果高山去了的话就会显得很吵，还是自己一个人陪西野去比较好。  
虽然高山仍旧有些不解，如果两个人去了的话太吵，那么干脆让娜酱一个人去不就好了么？  
“你不懂啦！我们两个人的话会一直讲话，所以很吵！但如果是我一个人陪七濑去的话，七濑不怎么跟我讲话，就不会吵了。”白石振振有词地这么反驳着高山。  
那天从爬虫馆出来之后，天空微微飘起了雨滴，白石撑开了手里的伞，罩住了自己和西野两个人。  
到西野家门口的时候，白石一手收着伞，一手从口袋里拿西野家的钥匙。  
刚刚换过的自动伞，在力度上还没有契合，白石用了几次力，也没能按动那个按钮，于是整个人变得吃力了起来，右手在包里翻找了几下，也没能找到钥匙。  
这也太窘了吧……西野仍旧站在那里，脸上没什么表情，但白石觉得自己的脸已经开始发烫了。  
一直在用力试图收起雨伞的那只手上冷不丁地覆盖了温度——白石有些诧异地抬起眼来，看到西野双手握住了自己的手，也握住了伞柄，微微用力。  
伞收缩的时候发出很响亮的声音，白石的右手在这个时候触到了凉凉的金属——她找到钥匙了。  
有些慌张地从西野手里抽回自己的手和雨伞，白石低着头，避免发烫的脸颊被西野窥见，将钥匙插进锁孔，扭开了门。  
当她们两人准备进门的时候，西野脚下响起了猝不及防的、轻微的爆裂声。  
白石低头，看到地上是被踩碎了的水球——白天的时候小実家的表弟表妹来了，一大家子轰轰烈烈地用水球打起了水仗，就是那种气球里装着染色的水的路数，谁被击中了就变成了一只大花猫。  
白石刚刚想着这没什么——便听见西野发出锐利的尖叫声来。  
白石还没反应过来，西野的腿已经软了，向下倒去，白石慌忙伸手抱住西野，双手紧紧扣在一起，防止西野跌落。  
已经打开了的门，被这么一折腾，又关上了。  
西野抬手，捂住双眼，终于哭了出来。  
白石侧了侧身子，为西野挡住了飘过来的雨滴。  
隔着薄薄的夏装，两人的身体紧贴在一起，白石小心翼翼地将下颚放在西野头上，双手揽紧了西野，任凭西野随意哭泣。  
西野在哭，但自己却有种如愿以偿的狂喜感，仅仅是因为西野在自己怀里。  
白石疼惜地垂下头去，小心地护住西野。  
她总算明白了自己的心意，却无论如何都想不清楚，自己是怎样用了半年的时间，从简单的好奇变成现在这样的心情的。  
地上的水球汩汩地朝外冒着彩色的水，在暮光里看起来色调浓稠，如同血液一般。

二、  
让我来拆开试试看，西野心想，我心底那些沉重的东西是怎样形成、又是怎样在一年之间消散的。

那个时候西野清楚地看到，母亲的衣服被明晃晃的剪刀剪开，肋骨处汩汩地朝外淌着血。  
那个看起来像是实习生一般笨手笨脚的年轻医生，手忙脚乱地拿纱布去擦母亲的伤口，擦一下，伤口就渗出一小股血。  
西野想要走上去，看一眼母亲的脸，右臂却突然被人拽住，西野茫然地转过脸去，才看见是父亲。  
父亲的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，说着“七濑不要去看那个。”  
西野摇摇头：“我要看看母亲，我不是小孩子了。”  
但父亲没有听自己这般的辩解，伸手拉走了自己。

那天晚上，西野的母亲车祸之后，失血过多，去世了。  
父亲仍然坚持不要西野看到母亲那张已经被撞到坏掉了的脸，迅速地送母亲去火葬了。  
在那之后，西野同父亲漫长的冷战开始了。  
倒不是因为父亲不愿意让自己见母亲最后一面，西野觉得自己倒是能够理解父亲的考量，说不定母亲真的被撞得很严重。  
西野在意的是，父亲与同事有了暧昧，母亲因为这个同父亲争吵，之后失魂落魄地跑到马路上，才出了车祸。  
以及西野在走近母亲的担架车时，看见站在一旁的父亲，小心翼翼地往后躲，避免踩到地上那一小滩血泊。

看到母亲的骨灰坛时，西野仿佛被巨大的疼痛淹没了。  
那种失去的感觉，如同是全世界的枪口，在一瞬间都上了膛，紧紧地抵住了西野的胸口。  
西野用尽全力才承受住了这真真切切的一击。

所有的东西都会离去，随着时间的流逝。  
若是还停留在自己刚刚学会走路的时候，微笑的父亲和惊喜的母亲，一切便不会发生。  
若是还停留在自己刚刚学画的时候，鼓励自己的父亲和装裱自己稚嫩作品的母亲，一切也不会发生。  
若是还停留在母亲刚刚出车祸的时候，血液不再汩汩淌出，一切也不会发生。  
西野害怕时间的流逝，害怕看到父亲，害怕没有母亲存在的世界。  
但她后来不害怕白石。

她随着白石去看电影，在影院骤然暗下来之后，她觉得有种被黑暗包裹着的心安感，体会着白石随着剧情或喜悦或恐惧的心情。她是羡慕的，因为她不再具有那样仿佛的感情。  
她会被白石拉去逛街，在灯光明亮的商场里，西野用力地凝视着橱窗里的东西，希望能从中窥见一点破败的感觉。但并没有，那些东西都很新，包浆完美的表面在灯光下骄傲地闪耀着。

白石像是一个生机勃勃的入侵者，闯入了自己的世界。  
她用絮絮叨叨的抱怨换走了自己公寓的钥匙，用各种各样的小借口将高山打发走，打散了所谓的三人行。  
她在自己被那装着彩色液体的水球吓到后，抱住了朝下倒去的自己，之后听完了自己抖抖索索的叙述，末了将敞了一夜的杯子拿去，用温热的牛奶换掉了已经冰冷的水。  
然后简单地从背后抱着自己，温柔地叮嘱着好好休息，不要怕，她在那里。  
西野在那瞬间很想要问出来，问你是谁？你在那里又能改变什么？你在那里又有什么意义？  
但她没有开口，在夏季，困意像雪花一样覆盖了她，她闭上酸涩的双眼，沉沉睡去。

秋天快要结束的时候，她去便利店买蜡笔，最新出的那种一百二十八色的。  
她能够分辨出那些色彩间细微的差别，想要借此留住喜欢的画面，留住她喜爱的时间，越细微越好。  
她和白石站在收银台的时候，看到一个胖胖的女人在同收银员交涉着什么，胖女人举着手里的一张纸，问可不可以贴在柜台那里。  
收银员看起来很是年轻，她不耐烦地翻了翻眼睛，说不行，并挥手叫胖女人离开。  
西野走上前去，端详胖女人手里的那张纸，原来是寻狗启事。  
纸上印着一只小小的贵宾犬，高高仰着脸，一副昂扬的神态，西野被这模样逗笑，眼神朝下扫去，纸页的下面写着名字，叫太郎。  
西野一面将手里的蜡笔拿去结账，一面向那女人索要了太郎的寻找启事。  
问清楚了太郎走失的地点，西野拎着蜡笔朝那个街区走过去，白石随后跟着。  
是很破败的街区，西野朝前走了好几个路口，才在一间破败的民居前停下了。  
民居的门敞开着，内里黑黑的，或许是因为没有窗子的缘故。  
民居上面的烟囱冒出暧昧的香气，西野摇了摇头，手里的蜡笔脱落在地。  
白石从那间门望进去，看见一个流浪汉模样的人，坐在用石头垒起的灶台前，灶台上的锅里正沸腾着，一旁是太郎被剥下来的皮毛。

什么都会流逝的，因为时间会流逝。  
西野觉得眼眶里充满了眼泪，她这么想着。  
但眼前的白石却明显不愿就此止住，她向前走了几步，到了那破败民居的门口，随即朝着那脏兮兮的流浪汉咬牙切齿地大喊——  
“你是这个世界上最恶心的人！渣滓！”  
西野还没能反应过来，白石便已经朝着自己跑来，她顺手捡起被自己丢在地上的蜡笔，另只手握紧了自己的手，朝前跑去。  
那流浪汉跛着脚，一颠一颠地，骂骂咧咧地跟在后面。

被白石握住的手心里传来了暖意，西野眼里含着的泪水终于还是滚落下来。  
时间会流逝，人事会消失，但白石让这一切的流逝有了意义。  
似乎已经被摔断了一部分的蜡笔，在盒子里发出碰撞的钝响，西野抬起眼来，视线里的天空一晃一晃，她准备用这盒蜡笔画下太郎，如同照片里那昂扬的姿态一般的、活着的太郎。  
鞋底敲打着地面，西野心底的沉重，随着一步一步，变得逐渐轻巧了起来。  
一直晦暗的天空也总算在这个时候下起雪来，小小的白，贴到地面上之后便即消散不见。

我心底那些沉重的东西是怎样形成、又是怎样在一年之间消散的。  
三、  
高山曾经对白石说过，你不能这样什么都随着七濑了，再这样下去，她会越来越骄傲的。  
白石眨了眨眼，看向高山，笑了起来。  
怎么会，七濑她才不会骄傲呢，单单是挣扎，就已经让她筋疲力尽了。

将近年底的时候，西野喜欢的台湾导演，修复版的作品上映了。  
白石自然陪西野去看了。  
散场之后白石看到西野手侧的爆米花桶，仍然是满当当的一桶，忍不住笑了起来：“强烈一直不吃这些，你爸爸给我的钱都要被浪费掉了。”  
西野已经可以允许白石提起跟父亲有关的事情了。  
她笑着摇了摇头：“反正我不喜欢爆米花，无论如何都没有关系，麻衣样想让我吃的话，下次稍微吃一点也没关系。”  
“但我还是不喜欢，爆米花。”  
随后她望着眼前的片尾字幕，念出了刚刚看到的台词。  
“我和这个世界一样。”  
“这个世界是不会改变的。”  
白石看着西野带着微笑的脸，也跟着微笑了起来。  
“七濑为什么要改变呢？七濑就是七濑啊。”

白石总是这样，勇敢、开朗。  
圣诞节前夜的时候高山望着帮忙照顾表弟表妹的白石，心里这么想着。  
白石是什么呢？长得这么正，是高岭之花么？性格这么棒，是聚会的焦点啊。总是那么柔和地温暖着众人，是如同小小的太阳一般的存在。  
这么想着，高山来到了白石旁边，随着白石的目光望过去，是一个人在装扮着门前那棵树的西野。  
高山笑了起来，伸手在白石背后推了一把。  
不是会跌倒的那种力度，而是白石朝着西野门前迈了一步的那种力度。  
“去啊！麻衣样！去啊！”高山笑了起来，这么对白石说着。

白石跑到西野面前的时候，西野微笑着将目光移到白石的脸上。  
白石伸出双手，握住了西野的。  
我触不到、融不进你的过去，但我触得到你。  
所以，“我不会放手。”白石真真切切地这么说了。  
西野微笑着，目光从白石脸上朝上移去。  
“这是槲寄生下哦，”西野这么说着：“所以你要吻我。”  
白石握着西野的手，抬头朝上看去，西野在门前的树上装饰了槲寄生。  
她想起第一次看到西野时，西野的父亲拜托自己照顾西野时，自己不耐的推脱——  
“这钱太多了，我不能要。”  
西野的父亲回应的是：“照顾七濑的话，这点真的都不多。”  
白石当时有些烦躁地转过脸去，她从不缺钱，要想一个新的推脱借口，她望向那间公寓的窗口。  
当时西野一个人，面无表情地站在窗口，凝视着自己，她身上穿着白色的大衣，手里还拿着那把黑伞。  
于是她突然就答应了，伸手接过了那个装着钱的信封。

将视线从槲寄生上移下，白石闭上双眼，垂头覆盖了西野的唇。

 

……  
在夏季，被深色的水球吓到时，隔着薄薄的衣料传来的体温；  
在秋季，放学下课之后，爬虫馆里惊吓到又强作镇定的神情；  
在圣诞，初次见面时，无表情的脸，白净的面庞和深色的伞。  
妈妈，你知道么，喜欢上一个人之后，开始重新放任时间流动，不曾试图去伸手捉住时间。  
因为她让时间有意义。  
然后就不再惧怕时间流动了。


End file.
